


癌

by mnsjj



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 01:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19488694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnsjj/pseuds/mnsjj





	癌

1  
他去看过心理医生，在全民都提倡尊重lgbt人群的年代，开门见山的问，同性恋是可以治疗的吗。

医生从童年创伤的可能性开始给他解剖，刚开始是不愿意说实话的，说了实话，就等于承认做过错事，自己倒无所谓，这样一来是承认对方是个坏人。

支支吾吾，把自己放到主动方去发言，说也不是太小，十六七岁吧。

这样的治疗不够坦诚，一次不够，也根本无法进行下去。

所幸，诊疗费已经不是什么问题。

临走的时候医生叫住他，比起性取向方面的问题，也许需要换个方向进行问诊。是否把自己的病因都怪罪给这件事，其实忧心的怨结另做有它。

这个问题没办法回答，他对自己坦诚也无法对刚见面的心理医生说出实情，表情闪动了一刹，医生慢条斯理的开口，你要分清楚，究竟是只喜欢男人，还是只喜欢一个男人。

话再说就多了，他谢过医生走出诊所的大门，想着还是不要安排二次预约比较好。

其实心里确实，什么都很清楚的。

2  
但医生说的也并不对，他约会的名单里男女参半，倒也不必给他安上什么痴情的憨态。

但和男人约会的时候他的要求挺高，要比他高比他壮，但要瘦，长得帅但不是浓眉大眼那一款。在交友软件上收藏的类型都是细长的眼宽颌厚唇，这样的群体在东方人中被定了型，多少都是职业模特，有的还在巴黎米兰定居，他聊上来了会不辞辛苦买张机票飞过去。

倒也不是日子闲，只是连这样的欲望都无法满足的话，人生多少无趣至极。

后来他约了一个中德混血的模特，对方爱他爱的不行，说可不可以结婚可不可以一直在一起，我真的没有你就要死掉了。他当时没说太多，当天下午就回国，那边追了过来，说我有什么做错的地方么。

这样的问句就是等着人回答，你哪里都挺好的，只是。结果他上来就说，你哪儿有你认为的那么喜欢我呢，我不要这种喜欢。

对你好，万千宠爱，百般依赖，这些过于怪诞的形容词才真的算得上是童年阴影。

都是没结果的。

3  
人生成就之一可以是，自认为没有喝醉过。

喝得越多反倒是越冷静清醒，话开始变少，每一步动作都要经过周密的判断才付诸于行动，这样的表现，不会被看作是醉酒误事。

有人和他套话，说你第一次到底是什么时候啊，我告诉你你也告诉我。

在哪里。

台北。

几岁。

十七岁。

想起来都要冤死了，说是他蓄意引诱但真闹到局子里去还是受未成年人保护法所庇佑的吧，所以都是年长者的错。当然他没说实话，提供了时间地点就随人发挥，反正我和他，一别两宽。

没什么价值了。

4  
医生那里还是又去了。

我觉得我还是爱女人的，但是和男人做爱才会有快感。

想了一个比较合适的说辞，被医生很好的接纳了。

一般来说都是如此，被插入之后就不会习惯别的做爱方式了。

为什么要纠正呢，能够得到纯粹的欢愉本身就是难得，为难自己有什么好处呢。

但其实也很痛，可我好像需要痛一点，不管是心理还是身体。痛的话才比较自在。

可你不像是吃过苦的样子。医生没直接把话挑明，不与他现实中的职业联系到一起进行刻板点评，倒是良好职业操守。

他想就算有苦也是自讨苦吃，和这世上大多数在受苦受难的人被迫降下来的灾难不值得相提并论。他又想起那些爱他的人，不管是遥远的还是在身边能触摸到的，那些爱漫到快要溢出来，但是无法满足他的真正渴求。

可这世上的事儿，又有谁可以求得事事如意。

5  
后来还是靠自己去戒断，在性爱中求痛这件事。他甜的时候真的很甜，托了长相上的优势不说，撒娇的能力信手拈来。说要对方慢一点能满足，可不可以只用嘴也被答应。他的唇窝很深，用嘴的话，对方忍不住把阴茎对准那里捣鼓，倒也不新奇。

那是一次纯粹享受的性爱，可是对象的类型却是崭新的。看起来憨厚的健身教练，一点儿也没用蛮力，脸是真的说不上帅气，至少在对方的手伸过来之前，那些敏感的娇喘声都是演出来的。

天赋一样，能让对方满意的服务。

奇怪的是，要结束的时候有点喜欢上这个人了。他本以为不会心动的，但谁知道呢。对方抱着他去浴室里，帮他洗头搓背，完全是对待公主的样子。走的时候自然暴露出狼子野心，说下次还能见面吗。

好呀。

很轻巧的答应了，连一点点别扭都没有。

好像是要，和这样有点笨拙的，但不会伤害到自己的人交往，才能走出现状吧。

对生活妥协。

6  
好景不长，他以为能发展成恋人关系，可最后才知道对方已经结了婚，自己无端陷入了第三者的位置。

没有女人上门闹事，是他不小心看到对方微信讯息的弹窗才知道的。

哎呀，人就是身不由己。

憨厚的脸还是憨厚，可是说出来的话令人恶心。

欺骗是不行的，你去找别的人来接受你这种行为吧。

义正言辞，被对方当成胡搅蛮缠，说你真的想拒绝的话，直接说不喜欢我也没关系啊。

可事实相反，破天荒，许久没遇到这么喜欢的人了。

解决不了。

心理咨询的地方离家走路十五分钟，他每次都是步行前往。冬日暖阳，能让人回忆起很多以前发生过的事儿。其实人能找到喜欢的人的几率挺小的，大家也都是在尝试，然后在尝试的过程中喜欢上那个被自己贴上恋人标签的人。

从一开始贴的标签就不是恋人，到最后，哪怕发生了身体上的联系，也还不是。他想如果呢，如果每个人都只要自己想要的东西，不管不顾，他现在就冲去喜欢的人的面前，强吻他，唤醒对方的记忆，别装傻了，我们之前有过别的关系的，是你说要忘掉就能忘掉的吗。

没有这份心思的，他对那个人的现状也并不感兴趣，每次见面反倒心如止水。那些让自己开心的回忆被封存起来，似乎也就足够了。

不贪不恋，方可长久。


End file.
